Shaojie Zhang
Shaojie Zhang is a Triad Operative and Council contact who is introduced as part of the Slingshot Content Pack for XCOM: Enemy Unknown. He is the VIP that must be extracted during the mission Friends In Low Places, and joins XCOM following his rescue. Description Zhang is of Chinese origin with cropped white hair and goatee. He has a scar over his right eye and another on his right cheek. Zhang features his own distinct voice and personality. His nickname, 'Chilong', means "Crimson Dragon". Chi (mythology). wikipedia.org Alternatively, it may be a reference to the old-fashioned romanticized spelling for the name of "Zilong" (pronounced the same way), a historical character from the dramatized accounts of the Three Kingdoms era of China's history, known for single-handedly fighting his way through an army while carrying a baby to safety.http://www.threekingdoms.com/042.htm If Zhang is killed during his introductory mission, that mission will later be offered again. His powers of "re-incarnation" falter once recruited. (In XCOM: Enemy Within, Zhang's death during the first mission will terminate the entire Slingshot campaign.) Stats Shaojie is different from other soldiers, in that he has 9 HP upon joining XCOM as a Heavy class Lieutenant regardless of the game's difficulty setting. Although only one point more than a regular Heavy Lieutenant on Easy, his HP becomes more significant at higher difficulty levels, on account of his HP being unaffected by difficulty (on Impossible a standard Heavy Lieutenant has 5 HP compared to Zhang's 9). He gains two additional points while rising through the ranks, finishing with 11 HP at Colonel. Zhang joins XCOM with 75 Aim, equal to a Colonel-ranked Heavy despite being three ranks lower. He gains five points while rising through the ranks, finishing with 80 Aim at Colonel. He also starts with 70 Will, which gives him an excellent chance of having the Gift. He can reach a maximum of 88 Will at Colonel, or 106 Will if leveled-up with the Iron Will OTS upgrade. ;Optimized Build These traits make him an extremely desirable candidate for: *Automatic Soldier / Volunteer, as he is able to take and dish out massive amounts of damage. *Augmentation, as Lieutenant is the ideal rank for switching over to MEC Trooper to maximize Will and Aim gains. Dialogue The following dialogue is spoken by Zhang during Friends In Low Places: Zhang also has a number of unique responses to various scenarios during combat, such as when he requires a weapon reload, goes into Overwatch, or spots an alien. Notes *Despite using a pistol to kill a Sectoid during his first cutscene, once Zhang joins XCOM his Heavy class prevents him from using handguns. Zhang's initial pistol is also of a different model from the XCOM Pistol, closely resembling a Walther P99 or a FN Five-Seven instead. *Although stronger than the average soldier, Zhang is still mortal and can be killed in battle after recruitment. He can also be dismissed from XCOM if so desired by the player. *Zhang is one of two soldiers that can be recruited whose name and appearance cannot be customized (the other being Annette Durand from Operation Progeny in XCOM: Enemy Within). **The options to modify his armor look, hair color and facial hair were added in XCOM: Enemy Within. *Taking Zhang on the game's final mission rewards the player with the "Rising Dragon" Achievement. *Even with the option on to have soldiers speak their "native" language, Zhang will always speak in the language the game is set and cannot be changed. *Zhang's voice actor Feodor Chin also covers miscellaneous roles in The Bureau: XCOM Declassified. Appearances Shaojie Zhang appears in XCOM: Enemy Unknown and is voiced by Feodor Chin. Gallery XCOM_Slingshot_Zhang_FacialScars.png|Zhang's facial scars XCOM_Slingshot_Zhang_Gifted.png|Zhang can be Gifted XCOM_EW_Zhang_NewAppearanceOptions.png|Zhang gains customization options in XCOM: Enemy Within XComEW_Zhang_in_dress_uniform.png|Zhang in his dress uniform receiving a medal References Category:DLC (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:XCOM Personnel (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)